This symposium entitled, "Soluble MHC, Immunoregulation, and Tolerance" will be helped on May 11-12, 2000 at the Monona Terrace Convention Center. To objectives of the meetings are: 1) to inform participants regarding recent advances in the field of immunoregulation and tolerance, with a focus on the role of soluble MHC in the monitoring, induction, and maintenance of tolerance to transplanted organs and to "self"; 2) to celebrate the contributions of Drs. Jon van Rood and Kevin Lafferty to the field of immunogenetics and transplantation; and 3) to train graduate students and post-doctoral fellows and provide an opportunity for data presentation in a post/discussion format.